User talk:Ellison.dean/Build:Rt/N Explosive Creation
(cur) (last) 08:35, 12 April 2007 Verena (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 16:30, 8 March 2007 Tetris L (Talk | contribs) (→Nightfall Variations - removed note about Necromancer hero) *(cur) (last) 05:44, 27 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 678869 by Special:Contributions/70.80.162.116 (User talk:70.80.162.116)) *(cur) (last) 04:29, 27 February 2007 70.80.162.116 (Talk) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 04:15, 2 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment - Yay, more NF variations!) *(cur) (last) 03:59, 2 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Nightfall Variations - Right, how's this for my merge effort?) *(cur) (last) 03:27, 2 February 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (Undo revision 616318 by Special:Contributions/Jill Bioskop X (User talk:Jill Bioskop X) Auron has spoken. Reclaim is to be merged with this article, not the other way around.) *(cur) (last) 12:12, 1 February 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk | contribs) (merge?) *(cur) (last) 18:41, 17 January 2007 BrianG (Talk | contribs) m (added cats to tested tag) *(cur) (last) 06:12, 15 January 2007 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Equipment) *(cur) (last) 21:33, 28 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) *(cur) (last) 08:56, 27 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (made subcat) *(cur) (last) 08:44, 27 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (→Nightfall Variations) *(cur) (last) 08:15, 26 December 2006 Krowman (Talk | contribs) m (Minor Clean-ups) *(cur) (last) 07:30, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Nightfall Variations) *(cur) (last) 07:02, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 07:00, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variations - If it's an opinion, take it to the discussion page. Why use Rotting Flesh to degen and disease your own minions when you've got Nightfall's Putrid Flesh?) *(cur) (last) 06:07, 26 December 2006 Coloneh (Talk | contribs) (→Variations - that wasnt in the merged build, and is a bad idea(i suppose the last part is an opinion)) *(cur) (last) 06:06, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 06:02, 26 December 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 05:18, 26 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 06:28, 25 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 22:04, 1 December 2006 Eudas (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 22:46, 30 November 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations - Jagged > Fleshy in bombing) *(cur) (last) 10:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (bot: build move (adding sort key to cats)) *(cur) (last) 10:51, 17 November 2006 Fyrenbot (Talk | contribs) m (Rt/N Explosive Creation moved to Build:Rt/N Explosive Creation: bot: build move (moving article to build namespace)) *(cur) (last) 11:13, 18 September 2006 Ocelot never (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 17:58, 9 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (ARG! i just fixed that too!) *(cur) (last) 17:58, 9 August 2006 Honorable Sarah (Talk | contribs) m (CBS) *(cur) (last) 15:19, 9 August 2006 ST47 (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 22:09, 31 July 2006 Barek (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) *(cur) (last) 19:05, 13 July 2006 69.244.68.62 (Talk) (Added tip about switching out rotting flesh for other death magic attacks) *(cur) (last) 04:28, 8 July 2006 BarGamer (Talk | contribs) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 02:12, 8 July 2006 70.226.8.65 (Talk) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 14:26, 6 July 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 13:00, 26 June 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (→Attributes and Skills) *(cur) (last) 23:09, 21 June 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - adding link to minon mastery guide) *(cur) (last) 22:25, 21 June 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m (tested) *(cur) (last) 21:52, 19 June 2006 217.155.35.150 (Talk) (→Variations) *(cur) (last) 02:37, 9 June 2006 DaveK (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters) *(cur) (last) 15:42, 24 May 2006 Skuld (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 23:26, 23 May 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) (→Variations - added another possible energy management variation) *(cur) (last) 16:27, 17 May 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m *(cur) (last) 14:58, 17 May 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (→Variations - +res, according to talk.) *(cur) (last) 14:30, 17 May 2006 Edim Chinobe (Talk | contribs) (remove redundancy) *(cur) (last) 23:25, 16 May 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) (modifying usage and variations to accomodate new skill set) *(cur) (last) 22:39, 16 May 2006 Edim Chinobe (Talk | contribs) (clarified usage, added Blood of the Master) *(cur) (last) 21:29, 15 May 2006 199.46.199.232 (Talk) (→Variations - w->W) *(cur) (last) 21:28, 15 May 2006 199.46.199.232 (Talk) (→Variations - added Xeeron's build to variations) *(cur) (last) 21:17, 15 May 2006 199.46.199.232 (Talk) (revamped skills and strategies using discussion notes.) *(cur) (last) 19:51, 13 May 2006 Nilles (Talk | contribs) m (→Counters - added smiting...) *(cur) (last) 19:29, 13 May 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) m (3 keep votes) *(cur) (last) 11:59, 13 May 2006 Xeeron (Talk | contribs) (delete notice) *(cur) (last) 22:01, 9 May 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) m (→Usage - Found another fun usage.) *(cur) (last) 16:51, 8 May 2006 199.46.200.234 (Talk) (→Usage) *(cur) (last) 16:51, 8 May 2006 199.46.200.234 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 00:03, 7 May 2006 Delia Rashesh (Talk | contribs) m ( moved to ) *(cur) (last) 22:55, 4 May 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 22:43, 4 May 2006 Thervold (Talk | contribs) *(cur) (last) 21:54, 4 May 2006 199.46.200.232 (Talk) *(cur) (last) 21:52, 4 May 2006 199.46.200.232 (Talk)